7 Things
by XxPrincessAixX
Summary: Song fic to the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. Not that great. Hope you like it..


**Song Fic to the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. This isn't exactly that good...Um well hope you like it!**

Mitchie sat on her bed thinking about what just happened. Her and Shane had just broken up. Again. Sure they've broken up tons of times before because of stupid fights but this time it felt real. She started to sing.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared  
_

She remembered how Shane would hold her close and tell her that he loves her. She missed the feeling of his touch.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear  
_

Mitchie couldn't stop thinking about him. Shane was always there, but like everyone else he had his flaws.

_The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry_

**Flashback**

Mitchie was sitting at the lake. Once again Shane and Mitchie broke up. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

Shane walked up behind her and sat down. Mitchie turned to look at him.

"What do you want?" Mitchie hissed. Shane sighed.

"I'm sorry Mitch. I didn't mean anything I said. I really love you and I want you to forgive me.." Shane said. Mitchie looked up to meet his gaze. "Please Mitchie? I promise not to hurt you anymore and I'll always stand by your side and-" Shane was cut off by Mitchie giggling.

"Shane, you sound like some cheesy love soap opera dude. Of course I'll forgive you." Mitchie said giving him a light kiss on the lips.

**End Flashback**

_I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts_

As Mitchie was singing she remembered how Shane was a jerk when they first met. But she was the one who changed him.

_I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

Mitchie hated how much she loved him. She was officially head over heels for Shane Gray. Too bad they just broke up.

_It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it_

Mitchie remembered how Shane would always tell her that he's sorry in person. But there was a time when he just texted saying "Mitchie I'm soooooo sorry!! Please, please, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Mitchie couldn't help but accept his apology.

_If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Mitchie stopped thinking about what she hated about him. She decided to think about everything that she loved about him. Everything that made her crazy for him.

_Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like_

The 7 things I like about you  


_Your hair, your eyes, you old Levi's  
ANd when we kiss, I'm hypnotized_

His lips always tasted sweet when they kissed. Mitchie knew that he spent a ton of time on his hair trying to perfect, as Shane would call it, the "rockstar image." Shane Gray's eyes were beautiful and Mitchie always knew that she would get caught just staring at them.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright_

Even if they fought they always came back around. They were a circle. There's no end to their love.

_I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you_

As Mitchie finished the song her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was an unknown number. She answered.

"Turn around." The voice was familiar. Mitchie, shocked, turned around. She saw Shane Gray on her balcony holding a single rose. She opened her window and stepped out on the balcony with him.

"Look Mitchie I'm sorry. I know that I messed up and when I heard your singing…I was well happy. Happy that you love me, happy that you hate that you love me so much." Shane said handing Mitchie the rose. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes. Yes Shane Gray, I forgive you. But on one condition." Mitchie said smiling. Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and what condition is that?" he asked

"That you take the 7 things I like and hate about you and never change." Mitchie said. Shane laughed and kissed her. They really were a circle.

**Thanks for reading. Tell me if you like it!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


End file.
